Demasiado Tarde
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Con el tiempo, todo cambió, yo como todos, tuve debilidades, caí en las redes de los engaños, cometí errores, lo que hicieron que te perdiera… para siempre. ¡Dedicatoria especial a Sakura-Zala!


Titulo: Demasiado Tarde.

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Pareja: Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster

Advertencias: Muerte de Personajes, Dolor y MUCHO drama.

Intro: Con el tiempo, todo cambió, yo como todos, tuve debilidades, caí en las redes de los engaños, cometí errores, lo que hicieron que te perdiera… para siempre

**Demasiado Tarde**

**~FlashBack~**

_-__**Acepto**__-susurró mientras le miraba, él sonrío de aquella manera que solo él podía hacerlo._

_-__**Acepto**__-respondió, hundido en los ojos azules de ella._

_En la ceremonia de la boda, les colocaron el lazo, un hermoso lazo de piedras brillantes en formas de copos de nieve y con el cordón de seda y decoraciones doradas con el logo del gremio al final._

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Unos pasos lentos resonaban profundos, tristes y acompasados, crujiendo contra el hermoso pasto verde, un chico que vestía un traje negro, sus cabellos igualmente oscuros, su piel apiñonada, caminaba con la mirada baja, en sus manos un ramo de peculiares flores hechas de hielo.

Lentamente se adentró en ese lugar al cual había asistido cada semana desde hace poco más de seis meses, desde que la tragedia volvió a alcanzar su vida y la tristeza de perder a alguien querido, volvía a embriagar su corazón, sumergiéndolo en la depresión y la soledad.

El entorno, si bien era bañado por el sol, la tristeza y la muerte inundaba el ambiente, se podía respirar el aire pesado, sus pulmones y su cerebro le pedían a gritos que saliera huyendo de ahí, pero su corazón le guiaba en estos momentos, entre lápidas, inscripciones, aromas a flores frescas otras podridas, unas más secas.

Entró a la zona exclusiva para el gremio de Fairy Tail donde había un enorme logo del gremio con la inscripción de "Amados Miembros, Caídos en combate, siempre les amaremos", y justo ahí era donde su destino le esperaba.

Se detuvo en una lápida, se veía blanca como la porcelana, la tumba se notaba que era lavada y arreglada regularmente ya que no había pasado el tiempo por ella, sobre la lápida había una escultura, un bello ángel que en vez de plumas en sus alas, parecían ser dos torrentes de agua.

Los ojos grises de él, se posaron en esa hermosa escultura, fríos, secos, muertos, como siempre desde que venía a visitar esa tumba, sus manos temblaron, aún y con el tiempo, le dolía mucho en estar parado frente a ese lugar, mirando atentamente, perdiéndose en la facciones de ese ángel tan parecido a ella.

-**Mi amor… **-susurró con suavidad mientras se hincaba con cuidado, colocando las flores de hielo en el florero hecho de mármol blanco, el listón azul resaltaba sobre la estructura de piedra, sus ojos se quedaban ahí, clavados, se irguió de nuevo, quedando parado al pie de aquella tumba hermosa.

**~POV~**

_Hace seis meses que te has ido de mi lado para nunca volver, seis meses donde me hundí en la soledad, pero ¿sabes?, sé que la culpa era mía, yo nunca te miraba aunque sabía que tú siempre estabas a mi lado, jamás te di una demostración de cariño más que en la noche de nuestra boda o muy ocasionalmente cuando estábamos solos, tú siempre procuraste que estuviera bien, que nada me faltara, me colmabas de cariños que al comienzo pensé que eran molestos, luego me acostumbré a ellos._

_Olvidé hasta la fecha de tu cumpleaños cuando tú, nunca se te pasó ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle de nuestra relación._

_Olvidé que te gustaban los peluches, y nunca te regalé uno, olvidé también que adorabas las flores, y jamás te regalé un ramo de rosas, olvidé que te gustaba verme sonreír, y de mi solo recibiste indiferencia, muy a pesar de que te amaba tanto como ahora, nunca me di cuenta de el dolor que te causaba._

_Perdóname._

**~Fin POV~**

Sus ojos brillaron ante la disculpa, sus labios temblaron muy sutilmente, apretó las manos de impotencia, quería golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas, desquitar todo el remordimiento, la culpa, la desesperación, el desconsuelo de haberla perdido, y de paso, sentirse el hombre más miserable de todo el planeta.

Apretó los ojos suspirando hondamente, se calmó lo suficiente, no era la cara que quería mostrarle a ella.

Sonrió apenas con mucha suavidad.

**~POV~**

_El gremio sigue igual de escandaloso, siempre dando la nota de destructivos, no ha cambiado nada, sigo peleando con el idiota traga fuego, seguimos armando el alboroto de siempre._

_Aunque puedo escuchar, a mis espaldas dicen que fue mi culpa, que gracias a mi, tú ya no estás armando los dramas de siempre mientras me voy de misión, que ya no celas de manera enfermiza mi cuerpo cada que quedaba descubierto por pura mala costumbre mía. Me acusan de insensible, me señalan de cruel por no pasármela llorando tu ausencia._

_Al final, eras mi esposa, la dueña de todo mí ser, y según ellos, jamás te amé. Ellos no saben lo que dicen._

_Pero sé, que de alguna forma tienen razón, debería de pasármela llorando tu muerte, pero sé que eso no es lo que quisieras, y más aún, nuestros amigos me apoyan._

_Erza aún me golpea cuando inconscientemente me quito la camisa, aunque ya no me quito el pantalón, es un avance._

_Lucy ha querido venir a verte, pero me ha dicho que estos lugares le traen malos recuerdos, y aunque la considerabas tu rival de amores –por que ella me lo dijo apenas- nunca lo fue… nunca nadie ocuparía tu lugar._

_Natsu, a su manera… más bien a nuestra manera, me dice que supere esto, que debo seguir adelante, y gracias a sus golpes, he sacado mucha de mi frustración, siempre que me ve deprimido, o triste, siempre me reta a cualquier cosa, sé que a pesar de ser medio ingenuo, sabe que así me distrae, sabe que así puedo seguir adelante._

_Cana me ha querido pegar el vicio del alcohol, según ella, es el que todo lo cura, y no niego que algunas veces estuve al borde de la congestión alcohólica cuando ella apenas iba "calentando", me da miedo el estomago de esa mujer…_

**~Fin de POV~**

Una suave risa divertida sale de sus labios, era tan divertido en estar en el gremio, era difícil no sonreír en medio de ellos, donde siempre había sonrisas, incluso en los días grises, aunque solo había días especiales cuando todo se quedaba callado.

El funeral de algún miembro del gremio.

**~POV~**

_¿Por qué tuviste que tomar esa misión sola?, ¡Sabías que si me lo pedías, iría contigo!... Sabías que esa misión era tan peligrosa, sabías el riesgo, pero decidiste irte…_

_Yo hubiera ido contigo, hubiéramos tomado esa misión solos, hubiésemos hecho una segunda luna de miel, hubiésemos hecho el amor en la arena de una playa, te hubieras convertido en agua y yo me hubiese reído divertido, me hubieses empapado de pies a cabeza, te hubiera perseguido por hacerlo, te hubiese detenido, te hubiese besado… habríamos hecho tantas cosas…_

_Pero ya es tarde, decidiste ir tu sola, te fuiste pensando en salir de la misión victoriosa, pensaste que al demostrarme que eras fuerte, iba a ser más cariñoso contigo, pero no era el camino, sin embargo, la misión fue un éxito, la terminaste, aunque con ello, entregaras tu vida._

_A pesar de todo, sé que tú quieres que siga adelante, que ahora mi misión sea seguir._

_Sin embargo, todo está inundado de tu aroma, aun después de seis meses, la cama huele a ti, la cocina parece tener tu esencia, en la sala he jurado escuchar tu risa, en el baño he escuchado tu voz avergonzada… juro que te alcanzaré, iré a tu lado, buscaré el camino, la salida para poder alcanzarte._

_Espérame._

**~POV~**

Su mirada brilló con determinación, sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, a pesar de que deseaba estar con ella, volver a verla, le daba el miedo suficiente como para dar el paso, pero juraba, prometía que iba a seguirla.

-**Juvia, pronto estaremos juntos…** -susurró suavemente aflojando sus manos que mantenía hechas puños, dándose el valor de alcanzarla.

"_Cobarde"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos, inundó sus pulmones con ese aire de muerte y lo dejó escapar lentamente en un suspiro que sabía a valor, a deseo, a amor, a desesperación.

**~POV~**

_Recuerdo la primera vez que me miraste, orgullosa e imponente, aquella maga poderosa que me intimidó un poco al verla desafiante, a la que me costó mucho vencer… cuando tomé tu mano para no dejarte caer al vacío después de que salieras disparada por mi propio ataque, aferrándome a tu mano, mirado el cielo de tus ojos sorprendidos, te dije que no me soltaras, que no te dejaría caer, me preguntaste, ¿recuerdas?, el por qué te salvé, no supe que decirte, ahora me remuerde la conciencia por nunca decirte el verdadero por qué._

**~Fin de POV~**

Sus ojos grises se atenuaron con tristeza por el recuerdo de ella, al saber que no volvería a ver esos ojos azules abiertos, esperándolo, esperanzados, envueltos en amor, envueltos en cualquier sentimiento.

Deseaba verlos de nuevo.

-**Ojalá pudieras volver… como lo hizo Lisanna…-**susurró tan suavemente y se hincó de nuevo frente a la tumba sin dejar de verla atentamente, aquel ángel que tenía el rostro esculpido con una facción de compasión.

Los recuerdos volvieron a inundarlo.

**~FlashBack~**

_La noticia se expandió rápido._

_¡Juvia Loxar, Maga Clase S, había tomado una misión de 10 años, la cual terminó con éxito en solo dos meses!_

_Sin embargo, lo que no agregaban en la noticia aún, era que para completar la misión, ella había entregado su propia vida, la maga de agua, falleció en las garras de un moustro al cual destruyó en un último ataque donde ambos terminaron cruelmente masacrados._

_El cuerpo de la maga de agua, fue llevado al gremio en donde Natsu y Erza, detenían a un furioso, triste y cegado Gray que a gritos pedía que lo dejaran ver el cuerpo de su esposa, quería abrazarla, rogarle que dejara de jugar, quería tenerla entre sus brazos._

_-__**¡Suéltenme!, ¡Déjenme ir con ella!, ¡SUELTENME!- **__gritaba moviéndose frenéticamente, el maestro le pidió a Mirajeane que lo dejase inconsciente lo suficiente como para preparar el cuerpo de la maga de agua, Gray no debía de verla en el estado en el que estaba._

_Pero cuando la maga peliblanca se acercó, Erza y Natsu aflojaron un poco su agarre, él pudo escapar, intentaron detenerlo pero fue inútil._

_Llegó a donde estaba ella, tendida en una cama, cubierta con una sabana blanca que fue retirada con desesperación y la visión que se le fue ofrecida a los ojos grises de Gray, fue devastadora._

_La maga de agua estaba herida en su pecho, una enorme herida que estaba casi seca, sus ropas estaban destrozadas, sucias y teñidas de sangre, imaginó que no solo de la suya, su rostro que siempre fue blanco como porcelana, estaba embarrado de lodo, la sangre había dejado marcas en sus pómulos, su frente tenía una enorme herida que había sangrado sin parar._

_No lo soportó, temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a ella con lentitud, tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, y con recelo, apenas acarició con las yemas de los dedos la frente de ella, fría._

_Por una vez en su vida, deseo que algo fuese cálido, que lo quemase al solo tocarlo._

_Con el corazón roto, la tomó con suavidad entre sus brazos desesperados y ansiosos, la apretó contra su pecho y lloró de tristeza, de impotencia, demostrando el dolor que le causaba perderla._

_La besó en sus labios fríos y resecos, lastimados y con sabor a muerte._

_-__**Gray…**__- en la puerta, Erza, Mirajeane y Natsu contemplaban la escena con pena, Lucy decidió quedarse afuera, llorando en silencio, no quería ver el cuerpo de su amiga._

_Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Gray, lágrimas de dolor, de desgracia salieron de sus ojos, cruzando sus mejillas, cayeron en el rostro inerte y frío de su esposa entre sus brazos._

_Mirajeane susurró que debían dejar a Gray mientras se desahogaba un poco, debía descargar su corazón del dolor para poder sedarlo con su magia de sueño._

_Aproximadamente una hora fue lo que pasó el pelinegro adentro abrazando a su esposa, inesperadamente Natsu estaba solo y callado en aquel pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared, miraba atentamente la puerta de aquel cuarto donde Gray dejaba salir sollozos de dolor, no decía nada, comprendía, él no era idiota._

_Cuando Mirajeane apareció, le dio a entender que debían de entrar por Gray, este solo se descruzó de brazos y caminó a la puerta, abriéndola._

_Gray estaba con su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, sollozando aún, entre sus brazos estaba el cuerpo inerte de Juvia, cayendo pesado y suelto entre los brazos del mago de hielo, Mirajeane se acercó con calma, los ojos de Gray la siguieron de cerca, sabía que el momento había llegado y no hizo nada por oponerse a la magia de la peliblanca, solo rogó con sus ojos, hacia Natsu que no le dejase solo._

_Natsu lo tomó sacándolo de ahí, Mirajeane y Erza, con el corazón acongojado aún, con ayuda de Polyuska, pudieron dejar el cuerpo de Juvia de la mejor manera posible, la limpiaron, la maquilaron, la vistieron con un traje hermoso que la misma Mirajeane le regaló._

_En una urna de cristal, la velaron en el centro del gremio que ahora, estaba callado, sin destrozos, solo sollozos, caras tristes y Gray aun inconsciente aun en una mesa cercana, a su lado, Natsu lo vigilaba._

_Pronto, el mago de hielo se recuperó de su adormecido cuerpo, más calmado, sentado al lado de la Urna de Juvia, solo miraba el rostro de la maga, no quería separarse de ella. Pronto, Polyuska se acercó a él, renuente no quiso seguirla pero al decirle la palabra mágica, no lo dudó._

_-__**Sé que no es el momento de decírtelo, y sé que ni la Demonia y la Maga de las espadas se dieron cuenta… -**__ Gray la miró intensamente, ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?_

_Polyuska se le quedó mirando, odiaba a los humanos, pero comprendía el dolor, y podía verlo en los ojos de aquel mago._

_**-… ¿Hace cuanto tuviste intimidad con ella?-**__la pregunta lo agarró desprevenido y su cabeza intentó hacerse de una idea, pero…_

_-__**Aproximadamente unos dos o tres meses, no lo recuerdo… fue antes de que ella se fuera de misión, fue la ultima vez que la toqué así…-**__ susurró, más para si que para la mujer._

_-__**No quería saber detalles, mocoso… te lo diré tajante, tenía aproximadamente dos a tres meses de embarazo…-**__Gray sintió que sus piernas le fallaron, nadie, a excepción de Natsu y Gazille escucharon la noticia que destrozó aun más al mago de hielo…_

_El funeral de la maga de agua fue largo, una hermosa carrosa llevaba el ataúd de cristal donde Juvia iba reposando, toda rodeada de rosas blancas, las cuales eran sus favoritas en vida, la llevaron al cementerio de la catedral de Kardia, donde había un espacio especial para los magos del gremio de Magnolia._

_Cuando la urna de cristal fue encerrada bajo la pesada lápida de mármol, Gray sintió que con ella, su corazón se quedaba enterrado, sentía que no iba a salir y quiso quedarse con ella._

**~Fin de FlashBack~**

Los recuerdos dolorosos, lograron sacar esos sentimientos de desesperación que a lo largo de estos seis largos meses, había logrado el callar, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas e imaginó a su esposa y su hijo que estría próximo a nacer por estas fechas, los vio como recuerdos, ella parada con él entre sus brazos sobre la lápida de mármol.

-**Juvia… ¿Por qué decidiste irte sola?**- susurró con la voz entrecortada, era una pena demasiado grande, tanto que podía jurar que ninguna de las heridas que se había hecho en toda su vida le habían rasgado el corazón de esa forma.

La familia que siempre deseó recuperar, la había perdido antes de tenerla, de cuidarla y no se reprimió para dejar salir su arrepentimiento en forma de lágrimas, su cuerpo tembló por los sollozos, apretó los puños.

Dolía, Dolía mucho.

**~POV~**

_Duele el hecho que nunca te dije que te amaba._

_Duele el no haber volteado a verte y sonreírte aunque fuese una sola vez, recibir de ti, con agrado y gratitud, esos cariños, esas atenciones._

_Duele el saber que no te besé lo suficiente, que no te toqué lo suficiente, que me alejé de ti, que cometí errores, demasiados errores que me costaron perderte._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te acercaste a mí, tanto que me pusiste nervioso, te quedaste estática, pero Lucy tuvo que empujarte y tu tuviste que caer encima de mi, te sostuve entre mis brazos ya que ambos terminamos en el suelo, tu sonrojada, pude notarlo y fue cuando tus ojos azules, terminaron atrapándome._

_Te separaste de mí casi de inmediato, estabas sacando humo de la cabeza, te vi divertido._

_Poco tiempo después, me di cuenta de que eras una chica amorosa, comprensiva, y noté –aunque muchos me dijeron que lo hacías desde hace mucho- que eras atenta conmigo, que te portabas especial hacia mi persona._

_Te propuse salir a dar un paseo, pude notar que estabas tensa, era divertido verte roja cual manzana, y de una a otra, en una de nuestras citas, te besé, te mordí los labios y de una cosa, pasó a la otra y terminamos amaneciendo en un hotel, abrazados y me di cuenta que eras especial_

_Nuestra relación comenzó, todo era precioso, tú me mimabas, me adorabas, yo te amaba a mi manera, pero… yo tuve que echarlo todo a perder._

**~Fin POV~**

Sus ojos ardieron, sus lágrimas habían cesado un poco, sentado al lado de la lápida, se apoyó en esta, se desató la corbata y se desabotonó la camisa hasta la mitad del pecho dejando ver la cruz de plata que siempre cargaba, suspiró.

-**Siempre te gustó verme de corbata… ¿verdad?**- susurró y llevó sus manos a la lápida y la acarició con suma suavidad.

Cerró los ojos y recargo su frente en a los pies del bello ángel de mármol y suspiró profundamente, imaginó que su cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de ella y le acariciaba su cabello, imaginó que entre sus brazos estaba dormido un hermoso bebé que era el producto de el amor de su esposa.

Apretó los ojos y las manos, se sentía frustrado, se sentía arrepentido, deseo el volver el tiempo atrás, deseo con todo su corazón que nada fuese cierto.

-**Perdóname Juvia… perdóname…. –**susurró, mientras apretaba los dientes, las lagrimas salieron incansables de nuevo, una vez más, los recuerdos, el remordimiento….

**~FlashBack~**

_Un año después de su boda, en su aniversario, Gray se fue de misión, olvidando completamente la fecha tan especial de ambos, de hecho cuando volvió de la misión, se portó indiferente, ni una palabra bonita, ni una sonrisa, Juvia sentía que vivía con un completo extraño y dejó de procurarlo, metida en su depresión._

_Gray notó esa distancia, muchas veces Juvia lo esperaba con la cena hecha, ahora, su esposa jamás estaba ya en casa cuando regresaba, sin embargo a lo que todos pensaban, realmente no le tomó mucha importancia._

_Gray y Loki –que se salía del mundo estelar a su gusto- reforzaron sus lazos amistosos, lo cual terminó siendo la peor catástrofe para el matrimonio de Gray y Juvia ya que el mago de hielo, en compañía del espíritu estelar, comenzaban a salir de fiesta, el alcohol, las mujeres, los vicios abundaban, Gray poco a poco se fue alejando de su hogar._

_Para Loki era lo normal el estar entre tantas mujeres, pero para Gray fue un vicio que rápidamente nublo sus sentidos, era infiel, muchas veces mantenía relaciones de dos o tres semanas con las chicas que conquistaba, Loki veía que Gray se iba hundiendo, él mismo se lo comentó._

_-__**Gray, amigo… ¿y Juvia?-**__ preguntó mientras tomaban animadamente un trago, misteriosamente solos._

_-__**Debe estar en casa o en el gremio, no sé… -**__ dio un trago a su bebida- __**siento que mi matrimonio se va al caño, ella es linda, pero… -**__hizo una mueca._

_Loki le miró._

_-__**Ella, si vale la pena, no vayas a perderla…-**__ susurró levantándose, Gray se le quedó mirando a la bebida de color ámbar, las palabras de Loki le molestaron, ¿ella valía la pena?, ¡Claro que valía la pena!... entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

_Tiempo después, Lucy, Erza y la misma Mirajeane le decían que sus vicios estaban alcanzando límites insospechados, que estaba lastimando a Juvia, que ella sufría por sus desapariciones, sus infidelidades, sus vicios y adicciones, pero él.._

_Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias._

_-__**Vas a perderla, idiota…**__- había dicho Natsu en su momento, hizo oídos sordos, nunca quiso darse cuenta de la verdad. _

_Juvia por otro lado, se refugiaba entre sus amigas, dolida, ahogándose en sus lágrimas, diciendo que Gray la abandonaba, que se iba, que lo perdía y no sabía que hacer, Lucy le dijo que debía luchar por él si lo amaba._

_La Loxar peleó, intentó seducirlo –cosa que resultaba solo una vez, ya que él caía, le hacía el amor y después volvía a ser indiferente-, le gritó que era diferente, él jamás contestó, ella lloró a sus pies que lo amaba, que quería que su matrimonio volviera a ser miel sobre hojuelas, que si necesitaba cambiar, ella cambiaría._

_Él siguió haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de ella._

_¿Perderla?, no podía, ella era su esposa._

_¿Lo dejaría?, no pasaría, ella lo amaba demasiado._

_Así que no creyó ni una palabra de lo que todos decían._

_Una noche, cuando Gray y Juvia compartían la cama después de hacer el amor un par de veces apunto de caer en el sueño, ella iba a decirle contenta que volvería a ser una maga activa en el gremio como maga de Clase S._

_-__**Gray-sama… voy a tomar una misi…-**__ no pudo terminar la frase, a su lado, su esposo, estaba ya dormido en la inconciencia._

_Ella sonrió, se dijo a su misma que estaba cansado, por lo que solo le dejó la nota que se iba de misión de por lo menos dos meses, en los cuales, iba a matar a un moustro… pero jamás dijo de donde ni como encontró la misión. _

_A la maña siguiente, Gray leía la nota, despreocupado, la dejó en el buró y bostezó, sin saber que ese era el último recado que recibiría de ella, estando viva._

**~Fin FlashBack~**

Se quitó completamente la corbata negra que cargaba en ese momento, la tomó y recordó que ella se la había regalado, y solo la usaba al ir a verla, solo cada semana se vestía así de elegante, siempre de color negro, se rociaba con la loción que ella había elogiado esa noche donde hicieron el amor la primera vez.

Salía de casa, caminaba con calma, ignorando las miradas sobre su espalda, unas acusándolo, otras con pena y al entrar a cementerio, creaba con su magia, aquel ramo de rosas que por ser hechas de hielo, brillaban en un hermoso color blanco con tonalidades azules, los colores favoritos de su esposa.

Triste, siempre caminaba con lentitud por las lápidas, llegando a la zona del gremio. Siempre leía la inscripción de la entrada, deteniéndose y sintiendo su corazón acongojarse, haciéndose pequeño, casi diminuto.

Apretaba sus manos procurando no romper las flores frágiles creadas con su propia magia.

Muchas veces se detenía por varios minutos, muchas veces le dio la espalda a esa entrada dispuesto a irse, pero el corazón le decía que necesitaba verla, quería verla por lo que con la mirada agachada, sus ojos ocultos, caminaba lento hasta quedar frente a la tumba de su esposa.

Caía de rodillas, llorando, las primeras veces se deshacía en lágrimas de arrepentimiento y de culpa, gritando que la extrañaba, rasgando la garganta en decir su nombre.

Se volvió una rutina de cada semana, ir a verla, dejarle las flores de hielo que se iban derritiendo poco a poco al cabo de esa semana, bañando la tumba, lavando el mármol blanco.

-**Sabes, amor… -**sonrió apenas, recordando que solo unas pocas veces le había dicho de esa forma mientras ella vivía-**Quizá haga lo que tú… hay una misión, una de cien años que Gildarts no pudo completar…**- susurró girando su mirada al cielo.

Se quedó callado un poco, la brisa suave acaricio sus mejillas, fresca, sintió como si unas manos se deslizaran por su cara.

-**Iré… -**susurró suavemente, posando sus ojos grises en la lápida blanca.-**Espero, poder alcanzarte, Juvia… espérame…**-susurró levantándose y besando con delicadeza los labios fríos de la escultura angelical.

Deslizó con suavidad la corbata negra en una de las manos y la cruz de plata en el cuello del ángel, después se dio media vuelta, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la salida, mirando el cielo, que comenzaba a teñirse de gris anunciando una tormenta.

Se alejó del cementerio con pasos calmados, no importándole las miradas indiscretas, sin saber que era la última vez que iría a visitar a su esposa en el mejor estado, sano y salvo.

Seis meses después, el anuncio de la muerte de otro de los miembros del gremio más famoso, se extendió por todo el país, el gran Alquimista de Hielo, Gray Fullbuster había completado la misión de 100 años que ni el mismísimo Gildarts había logrado culminar, con heridas graves había logrado llegar a Magnolia, y por alguna razón –la cual Macarov dijo que fue el inmenso amor a su esposa, Natsu dijo que fue su gran idiotez y Lyon comentó que era un insensato- llegó al cementerio, en la lápida de su esposa, con las ultimas fuerzas y su ultima magia, creo una única flor de hielo que besó, tiño de rojo con su sangre y la dejó en las manos del ángel que aún tenía su cruz de plata y su corbata.

-**Por fin te alcanzaré… Juvia-**sus últimas palabras, cayó inconsciente, desangrándose sobre la tumba de ella, lloro en sus últimos momentos, a lo lejos, en su último aliento, alguien le susurró que lo amaba.

Gray Fullbuster había muerto, con el corazón herido, física y sentimentalmente, pero al fin, en los brazos de la mujer que en realidad amó.

**Bueno, por fin lo terminé, es algo triste.**

**OK!, es demasiado triste, pero salió, que era lo importante.**

**Sakura-Zala, ojalá lo leas jajajaja, es como mi "disculpa", por el super error de "Rechazo" jajaja.**

**Saludos a todos y ojalá me dejen RR.**


End file.
